What's Your Schedule Like?
by Tatertotrocks
Summary: So what's your schedule like this week? One-shot


_'So what's your schedule like this week?'_

Lucy looked down at the text message, debating on what she should answer. Of course she wanted to hang out with him...but would that be weird if it was just the two of them? They were just friends, and she could safely say that she didn't have any romantic feelings for him... _despite_ all the hard 'shipping' her friends did of them. And she _wanted_ to hang out with him. It wasn't weird, right?

 _'I'm free on Thursdays,'_ she typed back, _'You?'_

She tapped her fingers on her kitchen table as she waited for a reply.

 _'Thursdays work for me,'_ he said, _'Wanna go to the sushi place?'_

She smiled to herself; she didn't know he liked sushi too.

 _'Yeah!'_ She answered, _'I love sushi!'_

 _'Cool! Me too. 11am work?'_

 _'Yep!'_

 _'Cool ;)'_

 _'Cool:D'_

* * *

"So you hung out with Natsu again?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, it was fun. We went to the park and just walked around and talked a lot," Lucy said, smiling absently, "It's really easy to talk with him, ya know? I guess it's cause we're both weirdo's," she laughed.

"Yeah..." Levy said, a sly grin on her face, "So, uh, you guys hang out- a lot?"

"Yeah," Lucy replied, "Usually once or twice a week."

"...And?"

Lucy looked at her questioningly, "What?"

"Oh...nothing," Levy said wryly. Lucy shrugged. She turned back to the chick flick in front of them- missing the roll-of-the-eyes Levy gave her.

* * *

"I'm telling you- we're just friends!" Lucy said exasperatedly.

"But Luuucy, you and him are just so perfect for each other," Mira gushed.

"We're best _friends_ , that's all," Lucy huffed. Honestly, it was kind of annoying, having all her friends go on and on about how her and Natsu should be together. Sheesh. And it was nice to not have to worry about those kind of things with him.

"So I'm sure you wouldn't mind if he got a girlfriend, right?"

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed, "I mean...he...no girls even like him!"

"Hmmm sounds to me like you'd be pretty jealous," Mira insisted.

"I wouldn't," Lucy laughed, "We just...probably wouldn't be able to hang out as much anymore..."

Lucy trailed off. Cause the thought of not being able to hang out with him bugged her. A lot. Did that mean she _would_ be jealous? But did that mean...

She liked him?

* * *

Lucy couldn't help but scowl at herself in the mirror. Why was she so worried about her appearance suddenly? Natsu didn't care what she looked like.

But now that she knew she liked him...she wanted to look pretty. Before, she had always dressed in her normal casual clothes, but this time she actually put something on that would emphasize her slim figure, as we'll as done her hair and put on a little make up. Was that too much? No...they were going to a ballet after all, so it should be fine...

It was comical, really- the whole ballet thing. She had always wanted to go to a ballet- but never in a million years had she imagined she'd be going with _Natsu_. But a lot of their friends were in it, and he said he was excited to go make fun of them all. She made a mental note to sit in the back. The far back. And maybe if it was dark enough, they could maybe hold hands...

But wait wait wait. Did he even _like_ her that way? Lucy gulped. She hadn't actually thought of that. What if he didn't? He was always calling her a weirdo...

She felt a sharp pain in her chest. The thought of him not liking her...hurt. What would she do then? No, no, she could pretend to just be friends. She was good at that. But...she was also the type of girl to go for what she wanted. But she didn't want to ruin their friendship...

Maybe she'd just leave her hand in a casually available position. And if he wanted, well, he could hold it. And then she'd know. But if he didn't like her that way, then he probably wouldn't notice and there'd be no harm done. Yes. That was a good plan.

* * *

Lucy's heart pounded in her chest. The play had just started and she could spot Wendy and Romeo far below them from their place in the balcony. But her attention was half there and half on the hand she had casually placed on her knee- the one close to Natsu. Was this weird? Was she being too much of a creeper?! Ok...breathe...Lucy...it's fine, everything will be fine.

A few minutes later, she noticed Natsu place his hand on his own thigh- the one closest to her. Was that a sign? Or was it just a coincidence? She was painfully aware of the five inches between their hands.

About halfway through the play, she shifted a little to get into a more comfortable position, the hand on her knee mostly forgotten as she leaned farther back into her seat. Her shoulder was now pressing against his lightly, but he didn't move so she took it as him not noticing. So she stayed there.

The final act of the ballet was nearing it's end, and Lucy moved her legs a little to try and get some feeling back into them. Ballets were long. Her knee inadvertently touched his, causing her fingers to brush his fully. She froze in her spot with her pinky finger touching his- not sure what to do and embarrassed for some unknown reason...

So slowly that she had to look down to make sure she wasn't imagining things- she felt his hand ghost across hers questioningly. She carefully turned her hand so it was palm up, and he entwined his fingers with hers. Neither of them was very aware when everyone started clapping at the end of the ballet, both engrossed in the feeling of their hands tangled together.

Lucy's heart pounded wildly and an unstoppable smile made it's way onto her face. She looked over at him to see him already looking at her. They grinned.

* * *

About six months later, the two walked hand in hand around the empty park. It was almost midnight, but she didn't want to go home yet. Even though they'd been together a while, being with him never ceased to fill her with overwhelming joy and contentment. They had just celebrated her twentieth birthday with a surprise party from her friends, so she was tired, but she would definitely rather stay here by his side than go sleep. She could sleep when she was dead, after all.

It just seemed like their relationship had been in existence for so much longer than the time that it had. Sure, she had known him for a few years, but they had only _really_ started hanging out a little over a half year ago. And then when they had confessed their feelings- amidst lots of laughter on both their parts, being with him was just so...fun!- everything had gone so fast and now she was certain she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

She looked at him as they walked, and he turned to meet her eyes, as if sensing her gaze. He grinned his stupidly handsome grin, and it still made butterflies erupt in her stomach. Every. Single. Time.

They stopped walking and he grabbed her other hand in his, leaning in to press his lips against hers softly.

And every kiss they shared- well, was always like the first time. Well, not exactly, as their first kiss had been entirely disastrous and had ended in both of them bent over at the waist, laughing their heads off (things seemed to end that way a lot with them), before they had tried again. And then spent the next half hour of their date practicing. Ehem.

Anyways, the feeling of kissing him was always as magical as the first time. She loved it so much. She just loved _him_ so much. Of course, he knew this, as they had confessed that about five and a half months ago- and never forgot to say it in bountiful amounts.

Even now.

"I love you," he said, causing her to smile and press her lips more fully against his, drawing him into a passionate kiss. He responded thoroughly, but cut it off about a minute into it, pressing his forehead against her and sighing amusedly against her, "You're distracting me," he murmured.

"From what," she giggled, still smiling against him. He looked at her sheepishly.

"Oh," she said, "You want me to say it back?" She dimpled at his slight blush. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss against his lips shortly, "I love you," she breathed softly. A large smile creeped onto his face as he closed his eyes in contentment.

"So then..." he said suddenly, pulling away from her, "I have a question for you."

"Okay?" She said, raising an eyebrow at his shenanigans. Her mouth slowly dropped open as he slid down to one knee, holding out his hand that had somehow now held a small black box.

He lifted the lid to reveal a simple yet elegant gold and silver entwined band with a circular diamond in the middle. Then he turned his gaze back up to her. She stood there, speechless, but luckily he smiled up at her and then decided to ask his question.

"So what's your schedule like... for the rest of your life?"


End file.
